The proposed project seeks to create a fully-implantable myoelectric sensor system that includes a wireless interface to prosthetic limbs or neural prosthetic devices. Surface electrodes in modern myoelectric prosthetics are often embedded in the prosthesis socket and make contact with the skin. These electrodes detect and amplify muscle action potentials from voluntary contractions of the muscle in the residual limb and these electrical signals control the prosthetic's movement and function. There are a number of performance-related deficiencies associated with external electrodes including the maintenance of sufficient electromyogram (EMG) signal amplitude, extraneous noise acquisition, and proper electrode interface maintenance that are expected to be improved or solved using implanted sensors. The proposed project will leverage new technologies within the microelectronics and nanotechnology fields for application to implantable wireless signal acquisition for prosthetic control. The proposed implanted technology will allow prosthetic limb manufacturers to provide products with increased performance, capability, and patient-comfort. In Phase I, KBT will build a prototype wireless module designed as a fully-implanted biopotential sensor to capture signals such as intramuscular EMG. The Phase II efforts will concentrate on design enhancements with a goal towards miniaturization, packaging, and human trials. The proposed project will leverage new technologies within the microelectronics and nanotechnology fields for application to implantable wireless signal acquisition for prosthetic control. The proposed implanted technology will allow prosthetic limb manufacturers to provide products with increased performance, capability, and patient-comfort. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]